


A Matter of Time

by Murosaki_Iro



Series: If Only [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), F/F, Fluff and Smut, Horny Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Multi, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Rutting, Sex Positive Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Sex Worker Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murosaki_Iro/pseuds/Murosaki_Iro
Summary: Alastor made good on his promise, dominating Angel whenever the spider asked, and never taking things all the way.But lately, something seems different with the Radio Demon and Angel feels that his time may be running out...
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Valentino & Velvet & Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: If Only [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927963
Comments: 16
Kudos: 278





	1. Chapter 1

If you had told Angel that Alastor could be his anytime he wanted him, Angel would have laughed in your face.

And yet that was exactly where the spider was at the moment. Whenever Angel would approach Alastor late at night, after everyone else had long gone to bed, the radio demon would drop whatever he was doing and dominate the spider. It still wowed Angel that Alastor was simply _so_ _good_ at it considering his attitude toward sex, but the radio demon never said anything. Sometimes it seemed as if he wanted more from Angel, but he never took things farther than teasing, always leaving Angel to finish himself off in private.

But lately, things seemed…different about Alastor. The radio demon seemed more into their activities, and the way he looked at Angel changed. Usually, Alastor kept his same stoic expression, as if pleasing and punishing Angel was simply work, although his own erections often betrayed how much he enjoyed his time with the spider. Lately though, Alastor’s expression had become more hungry, more desperate and Angel was certain that the time for the radio demon to make good on his promise was coming soon.

“ _Until I take what’s mine…_ ” Angel repeated out loud, leaning into his mirror as he waited to hear if he was filming another set today. Valentino didn’t question what had motivated the spider back into work, and Angel wasn’t about to offer the truth about the deal he had made with Alastor. After all, it wasn’t an _official_ deal or anything, but he still doubted that Valentino would take such information well.

“Go home, Angel. Val says you’re done.” Angel glanced up as Velvet bounced into view, grinning at the spider in his room. Angel forced a smile back, waving to the doll Overlord.

“Thank, Velvet.” He giggled, his frown returning as soon as she bounced away and he stood to put his clothes back on. Time to escape before the Moth changed his mind, and decided he wanted the spider for himself. Angel sighed deeply as he slid back into his clothing, his body aching as he put on each piece. As much as he wanted too, it was probably better for him _not_ to approach Alastor tonight. Valentino had him go through two sets involving triple penetration, and his whole body ached from the abuse as he finished zipping up his boots.

Angel checked the hallway before quietly slipping out of his dressing room, trying to be as quiet and invisible as possible. He started to quietly tiptoe out of the Studios, pausing as he heard Val’s voice.

“-at do I care? He’s working and he’s no longer got that stupid glazed look in his eye.” Angel let out a sigh of relief once he realized that the voice was coming from a room in front of him. One of the doors was cracked open, and as Angel drew closer, he realized that the trio was relaxing together in one of the private rooms.

“Yea, but, aren’t you at least curious as to _why_ he suddenly lost interest anyway?” Vox offered and Angel flinched as Valentino scoffed, throwing whatever drink he had into the wall.

“I Said I don’t care, Vox.” The Moth scowled and Angel did his best to quietly walk by the door. He was about to continue his quiet escape out of the building when Velvet’s words made his heart stop.

“What if it’s that radio?” Angel’s blood froze at the doll’s words and he couldn’t help the mounting fear as the silence grew between the Overlords.

“What do you mean?” Val asked cautiously and Velvet giggled, sucking loudly on her candy.

“You never noticed how he gets when his partner is red, or wears red?” Angel’s heart pounded back to life with her words. _Wait,_ he didn’t notice anything different and sure, seeing the color reminded him of Alastor, but he never thought he acted any differently. “His eyes get all wide and he looks super excited and disappointed at the same time.”

“No…I _didn’t_ notice.” Angel quickly bolted down the hallway as he heard Valentino stand, his feet not stopping even once he was outside the Studios. Angel’s fear filled his whole body and he was practically running back to the Hotel. _Fuck,_ _fuck **fuck**. _Valentino was going to be paying more attention to him now, and it wasn’t like he could hide it. He never even noticed he was _doing_ it in the first place: how could he stop himself from reacting next time he was in front of the moth?

“Angel?” The spider was brought out of his thoughts by a familiar voice, and he paused in his stride, looking up to see Charlie in front of him. Her arms were full of different bags, food most likely, and she was giving him a worried look. Angel had never been so happy to see Charlie in his entire afterlife as he continued toward her, relief filling him. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just fine toots. Just got off work.” Angel tried to smile, motioning to the bags in her arms as she turned to face him. “Ne-need some help with those?”

“Oh, sure! Thanks!” Charlie smiled, easily handing the spider two of the bags as he walked up to her. Angel let out a sigh of relief as he walked beside the princess, noticing as two other demons behind them quickly turned down a side alley. He had been so distracted by his own thoughts, he had failed to realize that Val had sent some goons after him. Angel groaned as he walked next to Charlie, dropping his head into the bags as he walked beside the princess.

He was so fucking _screwed_ when he went back to work.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alastor hummed to himself as he watched Angel walk into the Hotel with Charlie, the pair lugging their bags full of food in their arms. _Disgusting._ Alastor huffed as he watched from the dark corner he was hidden in, his stomach doing flips. He had already hunted today, but his stomach would _not_ stop growling. Would not stop demanding _more._ Alastor knew this hunger, and he knew it wasn’t one that could be satisfied with food.

“Oh, you don’t have to help me put it away.” Charlie smiled, returning Alastor’s attention to the pair. Angel was smiling, but it was forced, and Alastor knew that there was something bothering the spider. Something had happened with Valentino again, but the radio demon remained in his hiding place, watching as Angel laughed.

“Nah, I ain’t got anything else better to do.” Angel grimaced and Alastor caught the scent of semen and blood, and he noticed that Angel was shifting, as if it were painful to stand. Rough sex, Alastor surmised, his ears twitching as the smell of sex coming from the spider made his stomach growl again. “Besides, helping when I don’t need too, that helps with redemption, right?”

“Angel, of cour-”

“ _Fufufu, finally interested in Redemption, Anthony?_ ” Alastor stepped out his corner, startling both the spider and princess. The radio demon’s stomach growled again as he caught the faint scent of arousal from the spider at seeing him, and Alastor had to resist the urge to snatch Angel away right then. No, he swallowed the saliva back into his mouth as he smiled at the pair, hiding his infernal hunger as he glided toward Angel and Charlie. “I was assumed your _work_ was more important than something as trivial as redemption.”

“Angel can be redeemed not matter what he does for work.” Charlie argued and Alastor chuckled, giving the princess a pitiful look.

“ _Lust_ is a sin, my dear and a sin that Angel here knows too well.” Alastor continued, his eyes twitching as he walked closer the spider, loving the sound of the spider’s heartbeat increasing as the radio demon walked up to him. Alastor maintained his eye contact, releasing a quiet breath as his stomach growled again. “ _Perhaps, you should strike the problem at its heart before you consider redemption._ ”

“Yeah, and how should I do that?” Angel attempted to swallow his desire, doing his best to seem sarcastic in front of the princess, but he couldn’t fool Alastor. _No,_ Alastor could hear as the spider’s blood rushed to engorge his member, the subtle shift in the spider’s breathing as he remembered the radio demon’s touch. That overwhelming scent of _prey and arousal_ that poured from every pore of the spider’s skin and Alastor chuckled, summoning his mic as he tapped the object against Angel’s chest.

“ _I wonder._ ” Alastor smiled, giving the spider a knowing smile as pink eyes met with his red ones, and his hunger grew as he met that gaze. Alastor shrugged before turning away, pretending to no longer be interested. “Regardless, I don’t really ca-”

“Well, why don’t you help him?” Alastor paused as he heard Charlie’s voice, a flash of static coming from his mic as the princess spoke. Alastor slowly turned his head to look at Charlie, not caring to move his body as he swiveled his head like an owl.

“What was that my dear?”

“Well, you’re against that kind of thing, right? Why don’t you help Angel with his lust?” Charlie repeated and Alastor struggled to maintain his smile. Bad enough that he was already fighting the desire to feed his hunger, but now the princess was offering him _such a delicious meal._ “Why doesn’t Angel spend the next two days with you? He’s off from work anyway.”

“And you would trust me with the Hotel’s only guest?” Alastor offered, finally swiveling his body to face the pair again, his nose twitching at the scent of fear that began to pour off the pair. _As if Angel could smell even more delicious._ “What’s to stop me from simply killing and _devouring_ him?”

“Well, you said you wouldn’t hurt any of us, so I trust you.” Charlie beamed and Alastor chuckled as he shook his head, amused by the rose-colored glasses that seemed glued to the princess’ face. He then turned his gaze to the spider, who was watching Charlie with wide eyes, and Alastor cleared his throat to get Angel’s attention. Pink met red again as Angel turned that uncertain gaze to Alastor and the radio demon’s smile grew, his own body starting to betray him as his stomach growled again.

“ _Well, Angel?_ Would you like to stay with me to learn how to control your lust?”

“I-I…Fuck no!” Angel finally exclaimed, finally sticking his tongue out at the Overlord. “Like I’d have anything to learn from a fucking sex-repulsed cannibal.”

“Well, there’s your answer, dearie.” Alastor hummed, walking away as Charlie tried to talk Angel into reversing his decision. The radio disappeared into his shadow as he walked back into his corner, quietly escaping back into his room and once in the darkness, Alastor relaxed his façade, gently touching his erect member through his pants.

No, the hunger in his stomach was not a hunger for flesh, but a hunger for Angel, and Alastor was no longer sure how much longer he could resist feeding it.


	2. Chapter 2

Alastor pushed himself off the door, walking over to his bed in the darkness. It would be a moment before Angel would be free of Charlie, and the radio demon sent his Shadow to watch over the pair. He had no doubt that Angel had intended to avoid him tonight, given the abuse from work but Alastor didn’t care for what the spider wanted.

“No…” Alastor growled, laying down on his bed as he dragged his finger over his still pulsing erection. He resisted the desire to touch himself, instead closing his eyes as he listened to the various sounds in the Hotel. Being reborn in Hell as a deer had seemed to be some sort of twisted punishment, but Alastor was always one to adapt to his circumstances and he soon turned all of his weaknesses into strengths. He had turned his prey body into that of a predator, using his exceptional hearing and smell to gorge himself on the fear and anxiety of his prey, his swift reflexes to avoid danger and his constantly darting eyes to catch everything going around him.

But if there was one aspect of his body he could not master, it was _this. Rutting._ This, intense hunger to _mate,_ this need to prove himself to another male. Usually, Alastor satisfied these needs by choosing someone who was already in a relationship, and he would stalk his prey for weeks before killing and devouring the couple. He could override the sexual need with the intense pleasure he got from violence and be safe for another year, but thanks to Angel, Alastor knew that this year he would not be satisfied with violence alone.

“Anthony…” Alastor growled again, feeling as his antlers grow against the bed as his thoughts returned the spider. No, Alastor wanted to _claim the_ spider, to mate wildly and violently with the demon and he wanted to do it in front of Valentino. To show the Moth who _truly_ owned Angel’s attention and desire. Alastor lost the battle with his body and slowly slid his hand inside his pants, gripping his member tightly. He began to stroke himself roughly, releasing a gasp as he began to writhe on the bed, the hunger in his stomach growing.

Alastor gripped the bed more tightly as he stroked his member fast, his glove becoming soaked with his own pre-cum. The radio demon let out a sight moan as he remembered the feel of Angel filling him, of bouncing on top of the scared and frightened spider. And then he thought of having Angel bounce on top of _him_ , consuming his erect member as he had done to him, that look of fear intensified as he was forced to pleasure himself as Alastor bled his beautiful spider…

‘ _Master…_ ’ Alastor stopped, surprised to hear his Shadow’s voice breeze through his mind and he immediately began to look through the creature’s eyes. It had followed his instructions, hiding in the kitchen as Charlie and Angel put away her purchases and at first Alastor saw no need from the Shadow’s concern. But then Charlie spoke, and Alastor’s anger began to grow in the darkness of his bedroom.

“So, that’s why you came up to me? Because you were scared of Val taking you back?”

“Yeah, sorry toots. I knew the goons would back off if I was with you.” Angel breathed, and Alastor frowned. Truth mixed with a lie, but the fact that any of it was true caused the radio demon to begin to shake with his growing rage. “I…might not be back for a while after tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow? But you’re off tomm-”

“Yea, but I’m sure Val will make some excuse to come pick me up.” Angel sighed and the radio demon had to fight his desire to make his Shadow grab Angel in front of the princess. _No one_ was going to take _his_ prey.

“Well, I won’t let him.” Charlie huffed and for once, Alastor found himself in agreeance with the princess. The radio demon slowly released his member as he closed his pants, doing his best to appear presentable as he continued listening. “It’s your day off and you barely get to do your redemption activities. He can’t just keep taking you whenever he feels like it.”

“Nice idea Charlie, but-”

“I find myself agreeing with Charlotte, dear Angel.” Alastor managed to surprise the couple a second time as he stepped into the kitchen, causing both Angel and Charlie to jump back. The radio demon beamed his dangerous smile as he fully stepped out of the darkness, letting his Shadow settle back at his feet. “I do not intend to let Valentino walk in here like he owns you.”

“Uh, sorry to break it to you Smiles, but he does.” Angel sighed and it wasn’t until he heard Charlie’s gasp that Alastor realized he had grabbed the spider in his tentacles, lifting the demon from the floor. Angel’s arousal and fear exploded in that moment and the radio demon couldn’t help the saliva that leaked from his mouth and the fluid that leaked from his erection. It took all of Alastor’s willpower to gently set the spider back down, closing his eyes as he fought to control his baser instincts.

“ _Not here he doesn’t._ ” Alastor finally growled, keeping his dark gaze locked on Angel as the spider fought to hide his own growing arousal from Charlie. The princess seemed genuinely concerned by Alastor’s anger and she placed herself between Angel and the radio demon. Alastor couldn’t help his amused chuckle as her attempt to protect the spider. “Regardless, if we continue to let Valentino do as he pleases, he may stop you from coming all together.”

“Right.” Charlie agreed, eyeing Alastor suspiciously as he chuckled again. “Anyway, even if Valentino himself comes tomorrow, I won’t allow him to take you. You will do your activities with Vaggie, like scheduled.”

“Yeah, okay.” Angel conceded, doing his best to swallow his desire for the radio demon. Alastor chuckled as he subtly sent his Shadow over to the spider, caressing the spider’s throbbing member without the princess noticing. Angel did his best not to release a sound as Alastor beamed a bright smile at Charlie, hoping to keep her attention as he teased the spider behind her.

“Hmhm, I hope you will allow me to assist, dear Charlotte.”

“As long as you agree not to do anything unless Val starts it.” Charlie agreed, turning to look up at Angel as the spider let out a soft groan as Alastor’s shadow shifted its teasing touch to the spider’s posterior. The radio demon silently motioned for the creature to withdraw as Charlie fully turned to face the spider demon, but Angel’s eyes were locked on Alastor’s. The Overlord smiled as he leaned against his corner, meeting the spider’s eyes evenly.

“ _You’re mine._ ” Alastor mouthed, grinning as he smelled Angel’s desire grow and his ears flicked as the spider’s heart began to pound his chest. Alastor traced his hand down his chest as if to prove his point, and Angel nodded as subtly as he could, pretending to listen to what Charlie was saying to him about his activities tomorrow.

“Yea, yea, sounds good.” Angel finally interrupted her, tearing his eyes away from Alastor’s. “But can I get some sleep now?”

“Oh, of course! Sorry, talking about Valentino distracted me.” Charlie sighed, shaking her head as she quickly scooped the last bag off the kitchen counter. She began to walk out the kitchen to take the last few items to the pantry, waving to the men. Alastor’s smile grew as he began to move closer to the spider. _His spider._ “I can take care of these, so go get some sleep, Angel.”

“Thanks, Charlie.” Angel turned to wave back to the princess, failing to see the Radio Demon leaning into his face. As soon as the door closed behind her, Alastor turned Angel’s eyes back to him, dropping his smile as he growled in the spider’s face. He roughly threw Angel onto the counter, quickly pinning the spider to the surface as he slammed his hands down on either side of Angel. “Al? I-”

“ _Don’t EVER say that moth’s name in front of me again._ ” Alastor hissed, sliding his hand to Angel’s lips. The spider obediently took the digit into his mouth, sucking as the radio demon pressed himself more into the spider. His stomach growled loudly as he dug his other hand into the spider’s thigh, leaving long deep scratches as he dragged his hand down that soft fur. Angel moaned into his hand, resisting the urge to touch Alastor as he held himself instead.

“ _Yesth Alithsther._ ” Angel attempted to answer around the radio demon’s finger as Alastor licked the delicious blood from his hand. He pulled his hand from Angel’s mouth as he dropped to a squat, licking the precious blood from its source and sliding his bloody hand under the spider’s skirt. A loud moan erupted from Angel as the radio demon began to stroke him fiercely, digging his teeth into Angel’s thigh. The scent of blood, of fear, of pain, of _desire…more, Alastor needed more!_

“ _You are mine._ ” Alastor growled again, standing as he released his own member from his pants, wasting no time as he lifted Angel’s skirt. He was about to push himself inside when Alastor paused, suddenly realizing what he was doing as the he heard Angel’s slight whimper. He took a deep breath as he pulled Angel closer, instead opting to grab their members together. He gently healed the spider’s wounds, letting out a slight moan as he stroked their dicks together, and Angel moaned with him, twisting and turning on the kitchen’s counter. “You may touch me, Anthony.”

“ _Thank you._ ” Angel breathed, immediately pushing him up as he wrapped his arms and legs around Alastor, gripping the radio demon tightly as Alastor stroked them closer to a sweet orgasm. Angel began to pet the radio’s ears and tail, and the demon couldn’t help as he pulled the spider’s head back, roughly kissing Angel. He moaned as the spider did his best to clean the blood from Alastor’s mouth and the radio demon gripped Angel tighter as they came, covering both of their jackets in their combined fluids.

Alastor slowly released the spider, watching as Angel collapsed back onto the table as the radio demon released him. He considered using magic to clean himself before deciding against it, swiftly removing his jacket and tossing it away into the brick oven. Better to destroy the whole thing.

“What…What’s gotten into you Alastor?” Alastor returned his attention to the spider in front of him as Angel spoke, slowly pushing himself back up into a sitting position. It was obvious that he was in more pain than before, and for a moment, Alastor felt slight regret for the actions his hunger had pushed him to commit. He gently offered the spider a hand, turning away to hide the blush starting on his face as he helped Angel stand from the counter. “You seem…less careful.”

“I am not completely free of base urges, Anthony, as much as I pretend to be.” The radio demon sighed, feeling his hunger start to grow again as the semen still on Angel’s jacket hit his nose. This time he did use magic to clean it away, as well as cleaning the spider’s fur of blood from the scratch Alastor had given him. “I resisted tonight, but-”

“Well, I’m here whenever ya want me.” Alastor hummed as he smelled and heard the fear pouring off Angel, despite the spider’s confident words. Angel wanted him, yes, but he was still afraid of dying. Alastor hummed to hide his conflicted emotions, instead beaming a smile at the spider.

“I know, _and I’ll take you when I’m ready._ ” Alastor promised, unable to help as his stomach growled loudly again. Angel chuckled nervously, his fear starting to show through his expression and Alastor sighed, walking back to the corner he had arrived from. “But first, it seems Valentino needs to be taught a lesson.”

“Al-”

“Goodnight, Angel.” Alastor dismissed the spider as he disappeared into the darkness, hoping to get away to examine his own strange emotions and to hold on the control that was so easily slipping away from him.


	3. Chapter 3

Angel watched as Alastor disappeared back into his corner, leaving the spider alone in the kitchen. The spider sighed heavily, hopping off the counter as he carefully left through the door, and began the weary trek back to his room. While he appreciated the radio demon healing his wounds, and finishing him off for once, Angel could have done without the additional soreness to his body.

“ _Free of base urges…_ ” Angel repeated, pushing the door open as he leaned against it, exhausted from his ordeals. He covered his mouth quickly as he noticed his son asleep in the corner and Angel carefully closed his door, quietly sitting on his bed in the dim light emitting from his vanity. He groaned softly as he removed his clothing, collapsing back on his bed as he considered Alastor’s words.

It had almost seemed as if Alastor was trying to tell him something, as usually the radio demon wouldn’t have been so honest about himself. But Alastor never seemed to have a problem with resisting sex before: it was only after that night at the bar than it seemed Alastor had any interest in such a carnal activity. The radio demon was always sadistic, delighting in causing others pain and discomfort, and that carried over in his dominance of Angel, but what base urge? Did it have to do something with the type of demon Alastor was?

“What even are you?” Angel whispered out loud, frowning as he turned his head to look into his vanity’s mirror. Was he some sort of deer/radio demon hybrid, or was he just a deer demon with radio demon qualities? Angel let out a sigh as he thought about it, closing out the dim lights. The second was safer to assume, as it didn’t make much since for a radio to have ‘base urges.’ So what was it about deer that would make Alastor suddenly want sex from Angel?

Angel opened his eyes, the answer dawning on him. Right, mating season; Alastor was more than likely in heat and probably due to Angel’s desire for him, was projecting all that sexual need onto the spider. Angel sighed as he considered this: but even if that was the case, what did Alastor _usually_ do when this happened? Angel moaned as he considered the answer: probably not too different from what he planned to do to Angel. Took what he needed and then killed and devoured the poor soul he had chosen for that year.

“Hmm.” Angel hummed, looking down the bed to his door as he heard Alastor’s Shadow slide underneath it. He groaned softly, doing his best to whisper as the creature hovered against the wall. “Why are you here? Hasn’t Alastor had enough from me?”

“I’ll never have enough my dear Anthony.” Angel was surprised to hear Alastor’s voice coming from the creature and he watched with surprised as the Shadow maintained itself against the wall, it forms barely visible in the dim light. “Besides, I’m here to ask you a question.”

“What question?”

“What got you in trouble this time?” Alastor’s voice sounded genuinely concerned and Angel could help the sigh that flowed from him as he looked away from the Shadow. Bad enough all Angel could think about was _fucking_ the radio demon: he didn’t need to _care_ about him too. “I thought our arrangement was to _keep_ you out of trouble.”

“Well, _apparently_ Velvet noticed that I act different when my partner is red or wear reds.” Angel murmured, a blush coming to his face in the darkness as he frowned. “She assumed it’s because of you.”

“Fufufu, am I really never that far from your thoughts? Do you desire me _that_ badly?” Alastor chuckled and Angel couldn’t help his slight arousal at the sound. He rolled over onto his stomach, hoping to hide his growing erection from the radio demon’s Shadow.

“Hey, I had no idea I was acting differently until I overheard them.” Angel muttered, burying his face into the pillow as he tried to calm himself down. To think about _anything_ other than Alastor’s nails in his skin, the radio demon’s glee as he drank the spider’s blood, the _taste of that blood when they kissed…_

“ _Hmhm,_ _I can smell you, Anthony._ ” Angel buried his face further into the pillow, doing his best to ignore the sultry voice coming from his wall. He felt the familiar chill as the shadow’s dark hand touched his skin and Angel couldn’t help his gasp as he heard Alastor’s voice in his ear. “ _You’re lucky I’m not actually here little spider, or Valentino would be coming for your corpse tomorrow._ ”

“ _Not too late._ ” Angel moaned, his desire once again overpowering his will to live. What did he have to live for anyway? Another day of Valentino’s abuse, a chance of redemption? Angel scoffed as he thought of those things, rolling onto his back to look into the burning red eyes of Alastor’s shadow. He cautiously reached up to touch its half-formed face, pulling its cold lips down for a gentle kiss. “Don’t have much else to look forward too.”

“ _Oh? Am I not enough for you Angel?_ ” Alastor cooed, the creature running its icy cold fingers along his skin, causing Angel to shiver involuntarily. “ _Is feeling my touch every night not enough of a reason to live?_ ”

“Do you want it to be?” Angel asked, and he immediately regretted the question as soon as it left his lips. The Shadow’s fingers stopped, pausing on the spider’s stomach as Alastor considered Angel’s question. Angel _knew_ Alastor was incapable of loving him; hell, he was still pretty sure that Alastor wasn’t even attracted to him in any sense of the words. The Overlord loved _dominating him_ , loved feeling his fear and arousal, _loved controlling him_ , and Angel loved every second of it as well.

“ _What if I say yes?_ ”

“I…” But Angel was quickly silenced as the Shadow kissed him roughly, shoving its hand into his panties and grabbing the spider’s throbbing member roughly. Angel flinched at the pain, but his heart raced as he heard Alastor chuckle.

“ _What if-_ ” Alastor continued, speaking through the Shadow even as its lips were locked with Angel’s and the spider could hear the desire in the radio demon’s voice, that wanton lust he was starting to see more and more of lately. “ _What if I want you forever?_ ”

“ _I’m yours._ ” Angel breathed as the Shadow released him, closing his eyes to take in a sweet gulp of air before his mouth was once again explored by the creature. Angel was surprised by the sudden warmth replacing the Shadow’s cold touch and he opened his eyes to see Alastor in the dim lights, the darkness melting off the Overlord’s clothing. Angel was surprised to see that Alastor was shirtless, his scars faintly visible in the light from the vanity.

“ _Are you Angel?_ ” Alastor challenged, pressing his face into Angel’s soft chest fur, his still gloved hands finding the spider’s nipples hidden within. Angel gasped as he gripped the bed, doing his best to resist grabbing and cradling the radio demon. He could feel his underwear becoming wet with his own pre-cum and Angel moaned softly as Alastor chuckled in his chest. “ _Or do you belong to that Moth?_ ”

“ _I belong to you, Alastor._ ” Angel affirmed, his breathing growing shallow as his need increased. It didn’t matter that it wasn’t technically true: whether Angel liked it or not, Valentino owned his soul. But Valentino didn’t his heart or his desire and lately the moth didn’t even have his attention or his thoughts. No, for the first time since he signed his contract with Val, everything about the spider belonged to someone else and it was the radio demon that now pressed himself into Angel’s body, chuckling deep in his throat.

“ _Good answer, mon petite araignée._ ” Alastor cooed and Angel noticed as saliva dripped from the radio demon’s mouth and Alastor’s pupils disappeared as his red irises glowed in the darkness. He could see the vague shape of Alastor’s horns growing into antlers, and Angel’s arousal and fear spiked to new heights as his heart and dick throbbed in unison. _Fuck,_ he thought Alastor couldn’t look any sexier, but he was glad to be _fucking wrong. “I don’t intend to be gentle with you.”_

“Tha-that’s fine.” Angel managed to stammer, letting out a yelp as Alastor pushed himself against the spider, grinding their hips together. Angel gripped his sheets tighter, wanting nothing more than to dig his nails deep into the radio demon’s back, bleeding the Overlord the same way Alastor bled him. To feel that sweet dark liquid drip on his fur as Alastor made Angel _his._

“ _Fufufu, don’t worry mon petite ange, I have no intention of taking you now._ ” Angel was filled with disappointment as he felt Alastor pull away, although he could hear the resistance in Alastor’s voice. It was obvious the radio demon wanted him, so why…why was he denying them both what they wanted? Why did Alastor feel the need to drag this out: if he was in heat, he should just take Angel right there, consequences be damned. He heard Alastor chuckle, as if the Overlord could hear his thoughts. “ _My body requires an audience, and I know the perfect subject._ ”

“You don’t mean-” But Angel stopped himself before he could say the moth’s name, remembering what Alastor had said earlier in the kitchen.

“ _And if I do?_ ” Angel groaned softly as he felt Alastor stroke his cheek and he leaned into the radio demon glove, kissing it gently.

“ _That’s fine Alastor._ ” Angel breathed, knowing what his answer had to be despite the fear in his chest. He watched as the radio demon pulled away, chuckling as he disappeared back into the wall and Angel let out a heavy sigh once he was once again left alone in his bedroom, his boner still throbbing.

Looked like he was fucked in more way than one.


	4. Chapter 4

Angel really did try to focus on the reading exercise he was supposed to be doing with Vaggie, but the spider couldn’t help as he kept glancing to the open library door. It was only a little after noon, but Angel _knew_ Valentino was coming for him. There was no way the Moth was going to sit by and wait for Angel to come back on his day off and Alastor’s words from the night before only increased his anxiety.

“ _My body requires an audience…_ ” Alastor’s heavy, sultry voice breezed through Angel’s mind and the spider shifted his legs, trying to ignore his body’s reaction to the memory. If Alastor meant to ‘claim’ Angel in front of Val as part of his rut, exactly _how_ was he planning to do it? Alastor didn’t seem the type to just fuck him in public…actually, given the correct circumstances, Alastor _was_ the type to fuck him in broad daylight.

“Hey, this shit’s pointless if you don’t follow along.” Angel flinched as Vaggie yelled at him again and he leaned to see what page she was on. He sighed as he flipped to the correct page, skimming over the words.

“Sorry Vags, I’m just distracted.” Angel admitted, not in the mood to be snarky with the moth. After all, he had more important concerns than Vaggie yelling at him. The spider was surprised as he felt the moth’s gloved hand on his arm, and he looked up to see Vaggie giving him a concerned look with her one eye.

“About Val, right?” Vaggie offered and Angel was surprised by her soft tone. Even when he was having trouble with Valentino, Vaggie usually took the Husk approach of ‘tough love’ and still gave the spider a hard time about his chosen profession. “Don’t worry, Charlie and Alastor are more than capable of handling Valentino.”

“I’m not really worried about today.” Angel sighed, closing the book in his lap, looking away from that pitiful look in Vaggie’s eye. “I still have to go back in two days. It’s not like he can’t wait to punish me.”

“That’s-”

“OH ANGEL~” The spider froze as he heard the doors to the Hotel slam open and he unconsciously slid down in his chair, as if it would keep Valentino from seeing him. Vaggie rose slowly, closing the door to the library to a mere crack as she peered out into the lobby. As much as he waited to stay hidden, he couldn’t resist his curiosity and so Angel crept up beside Vaggie at the door, leaning over the moth. He could see Valentino standing in the lobby, crossing his four arms and tapping his foot impatiently. “I wouldn’t keep me waiting, Angel baby.”

“May we help you Valentino?” Angel watched as Charlie came down the stairs, Alastor manifesting from his shadow beside her. The radio demon briefly cast his eyes over to the library door and Angel swore his eyes met Alastor’s as the Overlord’s grin grew. Alastor’s attention was quickly returned to Valentino, the moth scowling as he stomped up to them.

“Where is my little slut?” Valentino demanded, towering over the pair as they stood on the stairs. “I need to have a little _chat_ with him.”

“Angel is busy with his-”

“ _I don’t care if he’s busy fucking right now._ ” Valentino interrupted, scowling as he loomed over Charlie, blowing that disgusting smoke into the princess’ face. “ _Bring. Him. Now._ ”

“Fufufu, now Valentino, that’s not very proper of you to interrupt our sweet princess here.” Valentino turned his angry glare to Alastor, but the deer demon maintained his smile, chuckling as he met the Moth’s gaze evenly. “You should show your future queen some respect.”

“ _And maybe you shouldn’t touch my fucking things, Alastor._ ” Angel felt his heart jump as Vaggie glanced up to the spider giving him a questioning look. Angel forced himself not to look down at her, Alastor chuckling as he cast another glance over to the spider at the library door. The radio demon’s smile grew mischievous and Angel knew whatever was about to happen next, he was _not_ gonna like it.

“I don’t recall ever touching something of yours, Valentino.” Alastor hummed, stroking his chin as if he was deep in thought. “Perhaps you could elaborate?”

“You _know_ what I’m talking about, _A-las-stor_.” Angel flinched with every syllable of the radio demon’s name, wishing that the moth would shut up for once. He _knew_ this is what Alastor wanted, for Valentino to give him a reason to confront him, to fight the moth and Angel also knew Valentino would blame _him_ for whatever happened. “ _Angel Dust is mine._ ”

“Oooooohhhhh, you mean Anthony.” Alastor responded, putting his hands behind his back as he finished walking down the stairs, stopping just as he passed the angry Moth Overlord. Alastor summoned his microphone, stroking the object as he looked at it lovingly, casting an angry smile over his shoulder to the moth behind him. “Funny, I was almost certain that he was _mine_.”

“ _WHAT?!_ ” Angel jumped again as both Charlie and Valentino spoke in unison and Vaggie pushed Angel from over her, glaring up at the spider. Angel furiously shook his head, throwing his hands up in his defense.

“ _No, I never made a deal with Al._ ” He whispered hurriedly, trying to deny the thoughts he knew Vaggie was thinking as she glared her one eye up at him. “I don’t know-”

“ _What did you just say, Alastor?_ ” Valentino growled, reaching to grab the shorter Overlord, but Alastor quicky stepped back out of reach, shaking his head as he kept his smile wide on his face.

“Please Valentino, keep your _filthy_ hands to yourself.” Alastor chucked, twirling his microphone again. “And it also seems you should get your hearing checked. I know of a good doctor who cou-”

“ _Angel Dust Is Mine._ ” Angel flinched as the Overlords continued their banter, his fear growing as Alastor let the silence drag out. He was rocking on his heels, holding his mic behind his back as he grinned, and Angel watched as Alastor reached up to his monocles, adjusting the eyeglass like a dial while he spoke. The radio demon’s eyes changed to dials, spinning as he adjusted the glass on his face.

“Oh, then why do I have this?” Alastor chuckled, and Angel felt his heart stop beating as the static cleared and his own voice began to broadcast from Alastor’s thin frame.

“ _I’m yours._ ” Angel leapt back as if physically struck, the terror plain on his face as Vaggie watched him, her anger giving way to concern as Angel cowered on the floor, looking to the door in terror. Alastor…had been _recording him?_

 _“Are you Angel?”_ Came Alastor’s smooth, dominating voice and Angel jumped as he heard his own gasping moan and he hugged himself tightly, wishing he could disappear into the floor as Vaggie groaned at being forced to listen to him and Alastor. “ _Or do you belong to that moth?_ ”

“ _I belong to you, Alastor._ ” Angel’s voice began to fade back into static as Alastor started to chuckle and Angel began to choke as Valentino’s anger grew, the smoke seeking him out in the library and grabbing the spider by his throat. Within a moment, the moth’s hand replaced the smoke and Angel opened his eyes to see Valentino’s burning glare as the Moth lifted him off the floor.

“ _WHAT DID YOU DO, ANGEL DUST?_ ”

“ _You should put him down._ ” Alastor’s voice was calm as he walked into the library and Angel was quickly dropped to the floor as the radio demon’s tentacles threw the moth into the bookshelves. Valentino barely had time to react as he was buried under a mountain of books and Angel looked up to see Alastor leaning over him, offering the spider his hand. The spider was gently lifted to his feet by Alastor as Charlie rushed into the library, Vaggie quickly grabbing her girlfriend. Charlie’s red cheeks turned redder as her eyes met Angel, but soon all of their eyes were returned to Valentino as the moth erupted from underneath the books.

“ ** _What did you do, ANGEL?_** ” Valentino demanded, but Alastor didn’t give the spider a chance to answer, standing in front of Angel. Alastor’s horns had already shifted into antlers, and Angel could imagine the endless darkness that had swallowed the radio demon’s eyes, with only the red glow of his irises illuminating the two dark voids. “ ** _You belong to ME._** ”

“ _Not anymore, Valentino_.” Angel was blown back as the moth flew at Alastor, the wind from Valentino’s wings forcing Angel back to the ground. He curled up into a ball, not wanting to see what would happen if Alastor and Valentino fought. All he had done was answer Alastor’s questions: he hadn’t made a deal with the radio demon, but of course, Valentino had no way to know that. All he had heard was the spider’s words and Alastor purposefully made it sound as if he had struck a deal with Angel. After all, Alastor wanted a fight, and the radio demon knew how to get it.

“Angel!” The spider heard as Charlie called out to him and he looked up to see her and Vaggie reaching out to him, trying to help him get out of the library. He glanced to see Alastor destroying a bookshelf that Val had thrown at him, and he quickly rushed to try and reach the girls.

“ _Where are you going, mon petite cher_?” Angel was quickly slammed back to the ground as a tentacle yanked him back from the library door, and he soon found himself in the arms of Alastor’s Shadow. The creature held Angel firmly in place as Alastor quickly tossed Valentino to the side. The radio demon swiftly slid across the floor to the spider, gently stroking Angel’s cheek and wiping blood into his white fur. Angel knew from the shade that it was Alastor’s and he could see the mad, wild pleasure Alastor was getting from the fight. His jacket was torn in several places and the radio demon was bleeding from several different wounds, yet Angel had no doubt Alastor completely intended to go all the way with him later. No, from the look in the radio demon’s eyes, Angel _knew_ Alastor wanted to take him _now._

“ ** _ALASTOR!_** ” Val lunged at the radio demon again, but Alastor had his eyes locked on Angel, and he nonchalantly knocked to the moth away with his tentacles, not even bothering to turn. He leaned up to kiss the spider and despite the danger of his situation, Angel felt himself growing aroused from Alastor’s display of power. After all, wasn’t this what he loved so much about the radio demon? This dominance, this unapologetic power and determination to get what _he wanted?_

“ _I think_ ,” Alastor breathed, pulling back from the kiss as he finally glanced over his shoulder, watching as Valentino stood from underneath another mound of books. The Moth looked just as broken and injured as Alastor did, and his body shook as he breathed, still glaring at the radio demon and spider. Alastor chuckled, clearly pleased with the outcome of his little battle, glancing over to Charlie and Vaggie where they stood in the doorway. Charlie looked absolutely horrified at how the two Overlords had destroyed the library and slowly turned to look at the radio demon. “ _we are done here. I will return to clean up my mess once I claim my prize._ ”

Charlie merely nodded slowly, her expression of surprise and horror never leaving her face as Angel and Alastor sank into the floor, disappearing into the radio demon’s shadow.


	5. Chapter 5

Alastor immediately slammed Angel against the wall as they manifested in his dark bedroom, pushing his body into the spider. _Fuck, why had Alastor never done **this** before?! _The rush of power, the sheer _satisfaction_ of fighting the moth, _the intense pleasure that filled his body!_ He kissed the spider hungrily as he withdrew his tentacles, allowing the appendages to slip back into their dark portal. No, he didn’t need them for _this: this he would do with his own hands._

Alastor quickly flung Angel onto the bed, watching as the spider bounced on the mattress, his eyes wide with his terror and desire. Alastor chuckled as he began to remove his jacket and bow tie, slowly staking his way over to the spider. _His_ _spider. His mate._

“Al, Wh-”

“ _Hush, Anthony._ ” Alastor quickly breathed, tossing his jacket to the floor as he climbed on top of the frightened spider demon. The radio demon felt his head rock under the weight of his antlers, but Alastor was more focused on the scents and sounds beneath him. The delicious fear, the desire, Angel’s pounding heart: Alastor’s blood still boiled from the fight and he couldn’t _wait to feast._ Alastor quickly hooked his hand in Angel’s jacket, releasing the spider from his offensive trapping and the radio demon paused, taking a deep breath as his eyes danced over Angel’s body. “ _The only sounds I want to hear are your moans._ ”

“ _Alastor…_ ” Angel managed to moan, and the radio demon leaned down, roughly kissing the spider again as his finger sought out the spider’s nipples hidden in his fur. Alastor drank the spider’s moans and whimpers as Angel writhed beneath him, fighting his own desire to grab Alastor, to pull the radio demon against his body. The radio demon grunted in approval as he noticed that Angel was starting to ready himself, fingering and stretching his tight ass in preparation to receive him. Alastor’s member throbbed as he pulled away from the kiss, having no desire to draw this out. _No, he had been dragging this out for weeks: it was time to take what he had earned._

“ _I hope you’re ready, Angel._ ” Alastor chuckled, swiftly ripping away the spider’s shorts and underwear and the radio demon quickly released his own throbbing erection from its prison. He gave no warning, no notice as he buried himself inside Angel, growling loudly as Angel moaned underneath him. Alastor immediately began to fuck the spider roughly, giving Angel no time to grow used to his size, and he breathed in the spider’s pain and pleasure, loving the delicious scent that poured from the spider. He gripped the spider’s hips tightly, digging his sharp gloves into Angel’s fur until he felt blood.

“ _Fuck, Al, please…_ ” Alastor chuckled as the spider begged for permission to touch him, and the radio demon paused, releasing the spider’s hips as he pulled away from him. The spider’s disappointment was palpable from his groan as Alastor quickly pulled the turtleneck over his head, leaving him nude from the waist up. His wounds had stopped bleeding but the fresh air was cool and soothing against his skin as he tossed the shirt to the floor. He slid behind the spider on the bed, flipping Angel onto his side and lifting his thigh. The radio demon wasted no time as he buried himself deep within Angel’s hot body again, wrapping his other arm around the spider’s neck.

“ _Let me hear you, my sweet Angel and perhaps…_ ” Alastor cooed, digging his fingers more into Angel’s inner thigh as he continued pounding the spider in his arms, loving the scent of blood that joined with the scent of their sex. He forced Angel’s head sideways, dragging another rough kiss from the spider’s lips as he fucked him, claimed him, _marked him._ “ _And perhaps I’ll let you hold me as I bred you like the whore you are._ ”

“ _Yes, Daddy, please, give me your babies!_ ” Angel cried out and Alastor felt his body respond, his member throbbing as he fucked the spider harder, loving the changing sounds that came from the spider’s lips. The radio demon growled loudly as he buried his teeth into Angel’s neck, loving the blood that gushed into his mouth. Angel howled with the pain and pleasure, gripping the sheets tightly with his four hands as Alastor assaulted him, having his way with the spider’s body. “ _Yes, please, Alastor, fuck me!_ ”

Alastor released the spider’s flesh, pushing Angel onto his stomach as he pinned the spider’s upper arms to the bed. Angel cried out louder as Alastor continued to pound his dick into the spider, his desire to cum inside the spider blocking out every other thought from him mind. Alastor could barely see the form of the spider underneath him in his haze, his mind lost in his determination and lust. All he could think about was fucking and breeding Angel, as many times as it took to successfully impregnate the spider.

Some part of Alastor, the rational self he was most of the year knew that this was impossible, but the radio demon ignored this annoying voice, burying himself deeply inside the spider as he came, leaning over his chosen mate. Angel moaned loudly beneath him, and Alastor could smell his exhaustion, but he had no patience to wait for the spider to recover. The radio demon quickly lifted the spider from the bed, allowing himself to fall backwards with Angel on top of him. Alastor released the spider’s wrists from his grasp as he placed his hands back on Angel’s slender waist, grinding himself deeper enter in the spider’s body.

“Alastor?” But the spider’s soft question was quickly answered as Alastor began fucking him again, and the spider quickly adjusted, using his hands to support his weight. The radio demon dug his claws back in Angel’s waist as the spider bounced with his thrust, each wet ‘ _slap_ ’ of their bodies only serving to increase Alastor’s want. “ _OH, fuck, Al!_ ”

Alastor could only growl in response, his mind still lost in the haze of this carnal activity, this need to mate with the spider. _Why had he ever listened to that rational voice?_ Why had he denied himself this pleasure, this absolute feeling of _power_ that he could only experience once a year? He was sure none of those other demons could have ever satisfied him as much as Angel could, but the spider had only died shortly after him. Alastor could have made Angel his instead of Valentino’s and he could have bred his spider every year for decades.

“ _Oh fuck, Al, I’m gonna-_ ” Alastor felt as the spider finally climaxed and he followed soon after, filling Angel with more of his seed. This second orgasm cleared the radio demon’s head a little, and Alastor loosened his grip of Angel, allowing the spider to collapse on the bed next to him. Angel was panting heavily, clearing worn out from Alastor’s vicious lovemaking and the radio could still feel that intense desire to mate, to fuck, to _claim._ But he fought to squash this down, able to hear the exhaustion from Angel’s breathing and Alastor closed his eyes, trying to ignore his burning desire.

“Al?” Alastor opened his eyes to look over to Angel, his antlers making it difficult to turn his head as he laid against the bed. The spider was still panting, his breathing labored as he tried to continue speaking, reaching out to touch the radio demon. Alastor consented, taking Angel’s hand in his as he waited to see what the spider wanted to say. “Can…can I hold you this time?”

“Rest. You are exhausted.”

“You…still need to mate.” Angel cast his eyes down to Alastor’s still erect member and the radio demon sighed, feeling that hunger he had fought so hard to squash rising up again. He was _trying_ to be considerate, but Angel was making it difficult for the radio demon to hold on to this offer of kindness.

“If you don’t rest now, I can’t promise I will stop again.”

“Th-that’s fine.”

“I’m going to bred you until you can’t move, and your belly is bloated with my seed.” Alastor growled, feeling that hunger overtaking his rational thoughts again. He sat himself up from the bed, moving back between the spider’s legs. This time the spider wrapped his legs around Alastor’s waist, and he draped his upper arms around Alastor’s neck, using his middle set to grip the bed tightly. Angel’s fear and exhaustion were palpable, but so was the spider’s arousal and desire. The same need to belong to Alastor, for Alastor to make him his. The radio demon closed his eyes, taking in that lovely scent flowing from the demon beneath him. “Last chance, before I can’t think straight anymore.”

“ _Fill me up, daddy._ ” Angel breathed, taking a moment to use his lower arms to position Alastor’s member at his tender opening. The spider’s body was shaking, but even so he pulled the radio demon down for a kiss, tenderly touching his lips to Alastor’s. Alastor felt his heart leap in throat as he returned the gentle gesture and a new scent began to rise from Angel beneath him. “ _I wanna have all your babies._ ”

Alastor chuckled as he pushed himself back inside his wonderfully tight, hot spider, giving in to that base desire as he gave the spider what they both wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

Alastor took a deep sigh, lazily shifting in the armchair as he continued reading his book. After a full afternoon of breeding Angel, making good on his promise to leave the spider immobile and bloated, Alastor returned downstairs, his mind and body finally calm again. He cleaned up the library as promised, even repairing the books that had been destroyed in his scuffle with Valentino. He clarified that his claim to Angel was not official, news that the Moth was both upset and relieved to hear.

“Doesn’t mean he isn’t _mine._ ” Alastor had teased, loving the frustration on Valentino’s face as Alastor baited him with those words. The radio demon knew he was right: the Moth may have had a claim to Angel’s soul and body, but everything else belonged to Alastor and Angel couldn’t work without his access to the radio. Valentino didn’t like it, but he conceded to leaving the spider at the Hotel as long as Angel continued to show up for work. Charlie managed to get him to agree to also respect the spider’s days off and Valentino had growled as he gave his consent, stomping out once they were done.

“ _Master…_ ” Alastor looked up as his Shadow slid back through the open library door, and slowly, still walking with an uncomfortable gait, walked Angel. Valentino had given him two extra days to recover, all things considered, and the spider still had one more day before he was expected to be back in the Studios. Alastor’s ears still twitched in amusement as he noticed Angel’s still bloated belly, and he nodded for the Shadow to close the door as Angel walked further into the library.

“You should be resting Anthony dear.” Alastor chucked as he closed his book, watching as the spider carefully sat down in the armchair closest to the radio demon.

“All I’ve _been_ doing is resting and shitting out your jizz.” Angel complained, earning himself a laugh from the radio demon as Alastor closed his eyes, amused by the spider’s vulgar language. The spider attempted to glare, but Alastor could see the amused glint in Angel’s eyes. “Good thing I can’t get pregnant otherwise I would have laid half a dozen eggs by now.”

“I could always adjust that.” Alastor offered, gliding over to the spider as he stood, a slight green glow coming to his hand as he hovered it over the spider’s midsection. “I’m sure there’s enough of my seed left inside you.”

“Dear Lucifer, Al, don’t joke about that!” Angel quickly knocked away the radio’s hand and Alastor chuckled again, bringing his hand to his face.

“Oh my, temper temper, are you sure you aren’t already carrying my spawn?” Alastor teased, Angel’s worry and concern only serving to increase his mirth. “Shall I prepare a warm bath? Perhaps acquire your newest craving?”

“If it wasn’t for the fact you’re already dead, I’d fucking hunt you down if I was.” Angel spat, the radio demon’s laughter turning to confusion. “Fuck, don’t matter, I’m dead anyway.”

“Pardon?”

“Yea, our deal was until you took what you wanted.” The scent of fear hit the radio demon as Angel spoke and Alastor took a deep breath. He shook his head as felt the spider’s fear grow and Alastor knelt in front on Angel, slowly reaching up to wrap his fingers around the spider’s throat.

“ _That was our deal._ ” Alastor cooed, chuckling as Angel looked down to the demon with a resigned look in his eye despite his fear. The expression quickly changed to surprise as Alastor pulled away, his smile still bright on his face. “But I haven’t taken what I wanted.”

“But you-”

“I used you yes, and I did take I needed from you.” Alastor smiled, watching the surprise gave way to confusion. Ah, his spider was so much fun to toy with. “I said I would kill you when I allowed you to taste me again. I _never_ said anything about _me_ tasting _you._ ”

“That’s…true.” Angel consented, and Alastor glided around the chair, placing his hand on the spider’s shoulder as he stood behind him. He felt as Angel jumped underneath his touch and Alastor chuckled, leaning down to whisper to the spider.

“Don’t worry Anthony, I won’t make you wait too long.” Alastor promised, his voice dark and sultry as he smelled that familiar scent of arousal that rose from the spider. “But I can’t kill the mother of my children, now can I?”

“Al, please don’t joke about that.” Angel groaned, sliding down in his seat as Alastor laughed, dragging his hand along the back of the spider’s chair as he moved to sit back down in his own seat. He had just settled back into his own chair, picking up his discarded book when Angel spoke again. “Are…are you gonna use me again next year?”

It wasn’t the question itself that made Alastor pause: after all it was a completely reasonable question all things considered. No, it was the fear, the hope, the desire in that simple question and Alastor understood what Angel was _really_ asking. He wanted to know if he would _live_ long enough to be used again next year, if Alastor would kill him before his next rut. The radio demon frowned, confused by the myriad of emotions that plagued him.

After a moment of trying to understand what he was feeling, Alastor gave up, sighing heavily as he reopened his book. He glanced up to see Angel looking up at him, the spider quickly looking away once he noticed Alastor looking. The radio demon frowned, not liking the way his chest hurt at the spider’s expression, or the way his stomach twisted in knots.

“Who knows, Angel.” Alastor finally answered, watching out of the corner of his eye as Angel sat back up, a bit of hope in his eyes. That _shouldn’t_ have made Alastor happy, but it did and the radio demon huffed as he continued speaking. “Perhaps you can give me more deer spider hybrid children to spoil.”

“Fucking stop it, AL!” Angel groaned, and Alastor chuckled, returning his attention to his book. The pair lapsed into a pleasant silence, until Alastor looked up to notice that Angel had fallen asleep in his chair. The radio demon quietly stood, this time returning his book to the shelf before he walked over to the sleeping demon. Alastor softly brushed the hair from Angel’s face, before placing his hand over the spider’s stomach, pressing gently until it had its usual flat appearance. Alastor frowned again at his strange emotions and he closed his eyes as he held his hand over his heart.

Somehow, the spider had wormed his way into his heart and Alastor _knew_ , even once he did allow Angel to taste him again, he was no longer capable of killing the spider. No, it was only ever a matter of time before he would be forced to confront and accept that he did care about the spider, and Alastor was no longer willing to be without his Angel.

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank everyone on AO3 and Twitter for not letting me forget about this and wanting more. Enjoy your smut. There might be more. We'll see.


End file.
